Tiket Untuk Ke Surga
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: "Kalau kamu berbuat baik, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Selama kamu masih hidup di dunia, perbanyaklah berbuat baik. Karena, kebaikan itu adalah tiket menuju surga."


_**"Kalau kamu berbuat baik, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Selama kamu masih hidup di dunia, perbanyaklah berbuat baik. Karena, kebaikan itu adalah tiket menuju surga."**_

 _ **Tiket Untuk Ke Surga**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, Supernatural, Family Hurt/Comfort, Romance (just little)**_

 _ **Main Characters : Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari manga A Ticket To Heaven karya Sono Ayahara**_

 _ ***Happy Reading!***_

 _ ***Don't like, don't read!***_

ooo

"Hinata, perkenalkan. Ini Mebuki. Dia yang akan jadi mama barumu. Dan yang ini adalah Sakura. Dia yang akan jadi adik barumu. Kamu senang kan ?"

"Aku…"

"…sama sekali gak butuh kalian."

ooo

JLEB!

Hinata membuka manik lavendernya begitu ia tersadar dari mimpinya tadi.

'Hah, selalu saja begini. Kenapa mimpi dan kenyataan dihidupku gak pernah jauh beda ya ? Menyebalkan,' batin Hinata. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar bisa menghilangkan rasa ngantuknya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi sekali. Sudah tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam kereta ini.

"Hah ?! Berapa lama aku ketiduran ?! Terus, memangnya ini dimana ?!" ujar Hinata panik.

"Pemberhentian terakhir Stasiun Konoha."

"Stasiun Konoha ? Itu… dimana ?" ujar Hinata. Ia mulai gelagapan. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Gara-gara kelelahan sehabis pulang belajar kelompok dirumah temannya yang agak jauh, Hinata jadi ketiduran di kereta ini. Akibatnya, kini ia tidak tau ia ada dimana.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kereta. Akhirnya, matanya menangkap seseorang. Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya, dia pasti petugas di kereta ini.

"A-ano… Sumimasen, bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali ke stasiun sebelumnya ya ?" tanya Hinata ramah pada petugas stasiun itu.

"Oh, kalau soal itu, kereta terakhir baru saja berangkat tadi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ?!" Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ekspresi wajahnya kini sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi. Ia panik karena tidak bisa kembali pulang.

"Kalau gitu, aku harus segera telpon ke rumah," ujar Hinata bergegas ke telpon umum yang ada di peron.

"Ano, Nona. Sebentar lagi stasiunnya akan tutup," ujar sang petugas mengingatkan.

"Terus gimana dong ?"

"Gimana kalau pakai telpon rumahku aja. Kebetulan rumahku gak jauh dari sini kok," tawar sang petugas.

"Boleh aja sih, tapi…" Hinata kembali teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kata papaku, aku gak boleh ikut sama om-om sembarangan," jawab Hinata polos.

"Emangnya aku kelihatan begitu ?"

Hinata pun memandangi wajah pria di depannya. Kalau diperhatikan sih, sepertinya dia orang baik.

"Selain itu, aku kan kepala stasiun disini. Jadi, aku harus bertanggung jawab untukmu," jawab sang petugas. Akhirnya, Hinata menurut saja.

ooo

"Hinata, umurmu berapa tahun ?" tanya pak petugas yang bernama asli Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"12 tahun," jawab Hinata.

"Wah, kamu seumuran dengan anakku. Berarti kamu kelas 1 SMP kan ? Oh ya, kenapa kamu bisa ketiduran di kereta ?"

"Itu, tadi aku habis belajar kelompok di rumah temanku. Karena kelelahan, aku pun ketiduran," jelas Hinata.

"Hinata ternyata anak yang rajin belajar ya ? Kamu pasti anak pintar. Sepertinya, Naruto harus belajar banyak darimu."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataan Minato.

'Naruto ? Siapa dia ? Apa dia yang dibilang anaknya paman Minato ? ' Ya, setidaknya itulah yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana namu terlihat rapi, membuat kesan manis dan nyaman saat orang melihatnya. Minato pun segera memutar kenop dan mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima!" teriak Minato keras. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang remaja laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hinata. Ia kini berlari dengan wajah ketakutan. Entah, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Ayah, tangkap Naruto!" tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut panjang pun ikut berlari mengejar anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Oh, jadi begitu. Naruto dan wanita itu sedang main kejar-kejaran rupanya. Hinata baru menyadarinya.

"Hup! Ketangkap!" ujar Minato sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik pun hanya diam dipelukan ayahnya.

"Ada apa lagi sih ?"

"Ayah, lihat nih. Hasil ujian Naruto semua nilainya nol! Ayah terlalu banyak memanjakannya sih," omel sang wanita berambut merah itu.

"Naruto, kalo kamu begini terus, kamu gak akan naik kelas. Harusnya kamu belajar banyak dari Hinata," ujar Minato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

"Hinata ?" Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau ayahnya membawa seorang gadis kerumahnya hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Ia pun mendekati Hinata sampai wajahnya benar-benar dekat, membuat Hinata kaget plus malu setengah mati.

"Dia tadi ketiduran di kereta. Dia kesini untuk pinjam telepon rumah," Minato menjelaskan.

"Huh, dasar payah!" cibir Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tambah kaget plus kesal. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menjambak rambut Naruto. Namun, karena Naruto yang kelewat gesit, Hinata pun tak bisa menjambaknya. Naruto sudah keburu kabur duluan.

"Hehehe, gomen ne, Hinata. Naruto anaknya memang kayak gitu. Oh ya, namaku Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Salam kenal ya," ujar Kushina ramah.

"Eh, i-iya. Salam kenal juga, Bibi Kushina," balas Hinata.

"Owh, kamu ini manis sekali Hinata," puji Kushina. Hinata langsung memerah karenanya.

"Mau pakai telponnya sekarang ?" tawar Kushina. Entah kenapa, Hinata jadi mengurungkan niatnya datang kesini. Ia jadi malas menelpon keluarganya sendiri. Melihat suasana rumah ini yang begitu hangat, Hinata jadi malas pulang kerumah. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 8 malam. Tapi Hinata yakin, ayahnya pasti belum pulang. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai melupakan Hinata yang selalu kesepian.

"Papa pasti belum pulang," ujar Hinata.

"Lho, memangnya dirumahmu gak ada orang lain selain papamu ?"

"Hanya ada ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku," jawab Hinata. "Aku malas menghubungi mereka."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa ? Apa mereka jahat padamu ?"

"Bukan begitu. Mereka sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik untukku," Hinata mulai mengingat kebaikan ibu tirinya. Ya, setiap hari ibunya memang selalu bersikap sangat baik untuknya. Ibu tirinya selalu membuatkan masakan kesukaannya, membangunkannya saat akan sekolah, membersihkan kamarnya, bahkan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Adik tirinya juga sangat baik padanya. Adiknya tidak pernah mengganggunya. Adiknya juga tidak pernah marah atau menangis jika Hinata sering bersikap tidak baik padanya. Hanya saja…

"Hanya saja, aku gak pernah bisa menerima mereka. Aku terlalu sayang pada ibu kandungku yang kini sudah meninggal. Aku jadi tidak bisa menerima siapapun menggantikan ibuku. Walaupun mereka baik padaku, aku gak bisa berbuat baik pada mereka. Karena itu, aku gak ingin pulang. Aku takut… mereka gak mau memaafkanku," jelas Hinata.

"Kalau gitu, menginaplah dulu disini. Mungkin dengan begitu kamu akan mengerti," usul Minato.

"Ya, kalo kamu setuju, aku akan hubungi keluargamu untuk minta izin," tambah Kushina. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk menurut.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, dari jauh, Naruto mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

ooo

"Hinata belum pulang ?"

"Iya, katanya dia gak pulang hari ini."

"Serius ?"

"Baguslah, semoga saja dia gak pulang selamanya. Biar penganggu itu hilang dari dunia ini."

ooo

"Oi, Hinata. Oi, bangun. Bangun!"

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya setelah ia mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang membahana memekakkan telinganya.

"Kenapa ?!" jawab Hinata judes.

"Eh, galak banget. Udah waktunya sarapan nih. Ayo turun," ajak Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata.

ooo

"Hari ini, kamu ada rencana apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyuapkan nasi omeletnya kedalam mulutnya dengan suapan besar.

"Eh… A-aku gak tau. Kayaknya gak ada," jawab Hinata agak gugup. Maklum, sejak semalam, ia tidak pernah bicara langsung dengan Naruto. Baru pertama kalinya bicara, Naruto sudah sok akrab dengannya.

"Hari ini aku akan main sama teman-temanku di sungai. Jadi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Makannya harus cepat ya," ujar Naruto sambil mempercepat makannya. Hinata bingung melihatnya, sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

ooo

Setelah mendapat sedikit bujukan (atau mungkin paksaan) dari Naruto, akhirnya Hinata memilih ikut berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa ini bersama Naruto.

"Desa Konoha ya ? Aku baru dengar," gumam Hinata.

"Maklumlah, ini hanya desa kecil. Jadi jarang ada orang yang tau," timpal Naruto.

"Tapi walaupun kecil, desa ini sangat indah dan nyaman. Lingkungannya sangat bersih. Masih ada banyak sawah dan ladang disini. Udaranya juga segar banget," ujar Hinata kagum seakan ia tau semuanya.

"Tentu dong. Desa Konoha kan desa terbersih dan tersegar nomor 1 di Jepang," ujar Naruto bangga sambil menepuk dadanya. Hinata hanya sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Mending sendirinya bersih aja," cibir Hinata. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku. Aroma kaldu ramen yang sedap itu membuat Hinata kembali lapar.

"Mau masuk ?" tawar Naruto.

"Eh, tapi aku kan gak bawa uang," jawab Hinata.

"Tenang, biar aku yang traktir."

"Memangnya kamu punya uang ?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan aku ya. Gini-gini, aku ini anak baik yang gak sombong dan rajin menabung lho," ujar Naruto.

"Hehehe, terserah," jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu.

"Paman Teuchi, pesan ramennya dua ya!" ujar Naruto memesan makanan.

"Ok, tunggu ya!" jawab Paman Teuchi.

"Eh, kamu ngajak siapa tuh Naruto ? Pacarmu ya ?" ledek Kak Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai. Hinata langsung ngeblush tingkat akut karenanya.

"Huh, jangan sembarangan. Dia itu cuma anak yang nyasar di stasiun. Cuma mampir bentar karena dia gak mau pulang. Dia bukan pacar aku," jawab Naruto. Entah kenapa mendengar Naruto mengatakannya membuat Hinata sedikit –patah hati mungkin. Tapi, itu memang benar kan ? Dia memang bukan pacar Naruto kan ?

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian berdua cocok banget. Sama-sama manis," tambah Kak Ayame. Naruto hanya mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Ya, sama seperti Hinata tadi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Hinata dan Naruto mengobrol. Mereka saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Akhirnya, Hinata bisa menyadarinya. Walaupun awalnya Naruto terlihat sebagai anak yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi disisi lain, dia baik juga kok. Naruto bercerita panjang lebar dengan cerianya pada Hinata. Hinata dengan senang hati mendegarkan semua yang diocehkan oleh Naruto. terkadang Hinata juga tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto. Namun terkadang ia mencibir kesal jika Naruto mulai menggodanya lagi.

"Nah, ini ramen jumbo spesialnya! Terima kasih sudah menunggu ya!" seru paman Teuchi.

"Paman, aku kan pesan ramen biasa. Bukan yang spesial. Kalo begini, berarti uangku kurang dong," ujar Naruto sambil memeriksa dompet kataknya.

"Gak apa-apa. Karena hari ini kamu membawa teman baru yang sangat manis, hari ini di kasih gratis, ya kan Ayah ?!" ujar Ayame. Paman Teuchi hanya mengangguk. Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

"Asyik! Hinata, habiskan ya! Aku yakin kamu gak akan nyesel makan di kedai Ichiraku ini," jelas Naruto penuh semangat. Hinata hanya mengagguk beberapa kali sambil mulai memakan ramennya.

ooo

"Um, enak banget! Kapan-kapan makan disini lagi ah," ujar Hinata seusai acara makan ramennya bersama Naruto telah selesai. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan diatas sebuah jembatan besar yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai yang terlihat dangkal. Aliran airnya juga tidak begitu deras. Membuat kesan tenang berada diatas jembatan ini.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kita akan kemana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Sungai," jawab Naruto singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku mau mandi di sungai. Lihat tuh, teman-temanku udah banyak yang datang dan mandi disana!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sekumpulan anak yang sedang mandi di sungai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka kearah Naruto.

"Hinata, mau duluan ?" tawar Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Hinata 'lompat' duluan dari jembatan.

"Eh, gak. Kalo kamu mau mandi, mandi aja sendiri. Jangan ngajak-ngajak," ujar Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, takut tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia saja. Naruto lebih gesit dan segera menarik Hinata untuk terjun ke sungai bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lompat berama-sama!" seru Naruto sambil terjun ke sungai.

BYUR!

Semua anak tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang nekat terjun ke sungai. Sebenarnya sih, yang nekat cuma Naruto. Hinata terpaksa melakukannya karena ia ditarik oleh Naruto.

Setelah berhasil berenang ke atas permukaan, Hinata segera mencari batu besar. Setelah ketemu, batu besar itupun dipeluk Hinata untuk menghilangkan rasa takut plus kaget plus gemetar karena terjun bersama Naruto.

"Aku takut mati… Aku takut mati…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Hinata saking ketakutannya.

"Wah, Naruto bawa teman baru. Siapa namanya ?" tanya salah satu teman Naruto.

"*Aku takut mati*" jawab Naruto ngasal sambil memperagakan ekspresi Hinata yang sedang memeluk batu. Semua temannya pun tertawa.

"Bukan! Itu bukan namaku! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, tau!" omel Hinata kesal.

"Oh, Hinata ya. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal," kata gadis yang berambut pirang dan cantik seperti boneka Barbie.

"Namaku Liu Tenten, salam kenal juga," ujar gadis Cina yang rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Aku Shimura Sai, salam kenal ya, Hinata-san," ujar anak yang berkulit pucat.

"Hn, aku Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal," ujar anak yang berambut merah.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Dan anjingku ini Akamaru. Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan!" ujar anak yang berambut coklat dengan anjing putih kecil yang ada diatas kepalanya. Anjing itu hanya menggonggong seakan ia juga sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Mendengar perkenalan semua teman barunya yang sangat ramah itu, Hinata juga harus membalas mereka dengan ramah.

'Ternyata, tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bukan hanya tempatnya saja yang membuatku nyaman. Tapi, semua orang disinilah yang membuatku sangat nyaman. Aku jadi tambah betah tinggal disini,' batin Hinata.

Hinata dan yang lainnya pun mulai bermain. Mereka semua asyik mandi di sungai sampai sore. Mereka semua berbagi canda tawa mereka bersama. Dari mulai mengerjai anak-anak perempuan yang takut lobster karena Kiba berhasil menemukai lobster besar dipinggir sungai. Sampai mengerjai Naruto dengan memasukan lobster itu kedalam bajunya sampai membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

ooo

Hari sudah semakin sore. Acara mandi di sungainya pun sudah selesai. Mereka semua pamit pulang kerumah masing-masing. Naruto masih tidak mau pulang. Ia pun mengajak Hinata menyaksikan matahari terbenam di padang rumput yang luas yang letaknya tak jauh dari sungai.

"Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Mereka semua sangat baik. Aku jadi tambah betah disini dan gak mau pulang," ujar Hinata.

"Sebaiknya, kamu cepat pulang. Aku yakin, keluargamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Naruto.

"Darimana kamu tau tentang keluargaku ?"

"Ya, aku gak sengaja dengar saat kamu cerita sama orang tuaku sih."

Mereka pun terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto benar, sebaiknya ia cepat pulang. Ia tau semua keluargnya sangat menyayanginya. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak yakin untuk cepat pulang.

"Hinata, punya kertas ?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata pun memeriksa kantong celananya. Ada sebuah tiket kereta dikantongnya. Hinata tidak ingat kapan ia menaruhnya disana.

"Boleh kupinjam ?"

"Eh, tapi ini tiket untukku pulang."

"Gak apa-apa. Nanti kusuruh ayah menggantinya."

Hinata pun akhirnya memberikan kertas itu pada Naruto. Naruto pun melipat-lipat tiket itu seperti sedang membuat origami.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Naruto bangga.

"Eh, coba lihat," pinta Hinata.

"Rahasia."

"Ih, dasar pelit!"

"Dengar ya, pada zama dahulu…" Naruto mulai mendongeng dengan muka horror.

"Eh, kok malah ngedongeng sih ?! Seram tau."

"Makanya dengerin dulu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan origami yang kubuat ini."

"Iya deh, iya." Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatan mendongengnya.

"Pada zaman dahulu, tinggallah dua orang kakek miskin di sebuah desa kecil. Kakek yang satu adalah kakek baik hati, sementara kakek yang satunya lagi adalah kakek pelit dan serakah. Suatu hari, datanglah seorang gadis yang tersesat di desa itu. Gadis itu datang ke rumah kakek pelit untuk menumpang menginap, namun kakek itu malah mengusirnya. Sang gadis pun pergi kerumah kakek baik hati dan kakek itu mempersilahkannya dengan senang hati untuk menginap dirumahnya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi ?"

"Keesokkan harinya, sang gadis pun pamit dan memberikan sang kakek baik hati itu secarik kertas. Sang gadis bilang kertas itu adalah tiket sang kakek untuk ke surga."

"Lalu ?"

"Kakek pelit pun mengetahui kalau kakek baik hati mendapatkan tiket ke surga. Ia pun meminta sebagian dari kertas kakek baik untuk bisa membawanya ke surga juga. Kakek baik pun merobek setengah bagian dari kertasnya, lalu memberikan tiket itu kepadanya."

Naruto mulai menyobek setengah bagian tiket tersebut.

"Namun, kakek pelit itu gak terima. Ia meminta lebih banyak lagi potongan kertas itu. Akhirnya, sang kakek baik pun pun kembali menyobek 1/3 lagi dari bagian kertasnya. Kini bagian kertasnya tinggal sedikit."

Naruto kembali menyobek tiketnya lagi hingga tersisa sedikit.

"Karena bagian kertas kakek baik tinggal sedikit, ia pun sedih karena merasa ia gak bisa lagi pergi ke surga."

"Setahun kemudian, kedua kakek tersebut meninggal akibat bencana banjir besar yang terjadi di desa mereka. Kakek yang pelit masuk neraka sementara kakek yang baik masuk surga."

"Hah ?! Kenapa bisa ? Ayo cepat katakan padaku!"

Naruto hanya diam.

"Kenapa diam ?"

"Soalnya, kalo sobekan kertas kakek pelit disusun, akan terbentuk kata ini." Naruto pun menyusun sobekan kertas hingga membentuk sebuah kata.

HELL.

Kata itulah yang terbentuk. Hinata sontak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sementara itu, sisa sobekan kakek baik kalau dibuja lipatannya, akan jadi seperti ini." Naruto pun membuka lipatan tiketnya yang sudah ia sobek-sobek tadi. Ternyata, sobekan kertas itu membuntuk sebuah…

"Salib!" ujar Hinata takjub. "Ini seperti sulap."

"Ne, Hinata. Apa kamu tau arti dari cerita ini ?"

"Ng ?! Apa ?"

"Kalau kamu berbuat baik, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Selama kamu masih hidup di dunia, perbanyaklah berbuat baik. Karena, kebaikan itu adalah tiket menuju surga."

Hinata terkesima mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, Naruto yang tipe orangnya seperti itu bisa mengatakan kata-kata bijak seperti itu.

"Jadi maksudku, kalau kamu bisa berbuat baik pada keluargamu—"

"Aku tau," potong Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Hinata pun tersenyum sangat manis. Melihat senyuman Hinata, wajah Naruto langsung merona merah. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hei, Hinata. Ada satu hal… yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Hm? Apa itu ?"

"A-aku… S-sebebarnya aku…"

"Hinata, Naruto! Sudah gelap. Ayo pulang!" belum selesai Naruto bicara, teriakan dari ayahnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Naruto-kun, ayahmu sudah memanggil tuh. Ayo pulang," ajak Hinata. Naruto hanya diam sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau katakan," ujar Hinata. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Hinata.

"Aku juga… suka padamu," ujar Hinata tulus sambil tersenyum. Naruto tidak percaya. Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun. Kita kembali kerumah hangat kita."

ooo

Esok harinya…

Stasiun Konoha

Semua orang yang bertemu dengan Hinata kemarin datang ke stasiun untuk mengantar Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat senang karenanya.

"Hinata-chan, hati-hati ya!" seru Ino dan Tenten.

"Semoga selamat sampai dirumah!" seru Ayame.

"Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu, Hinata-chan…" ujar Kiba yang terisak sedih. Sai dan Gaara hanya saling melempar senyum selamat tinggal pada Hinata.

"Jangan lupakan kami ya! Kami akan selalu mengingatmu lho!" kini Kushina-lah yang bicara.

"Ne, ariagtou gozaimasu, minna!" Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada mereka semua. Kini, ia menatap Naruto. Hanya Naruto lah yang tidak bicara sejak tadi.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Gak ada ucapan selamat tinggalkah ?" tanya Hinata. Ya, ia berharap sekali Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya, lain kali turun di stasiunmu sendiri ya. Jangan nyasar lagi," ujar Naruto. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kapan-kapan aku boleh datang kesini lagi ?" tanya Hinata. Mereka semua pun terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kamu masih punya banyak waktu untuk bisa datang kesini. Tapi, selama kamu masih punya waktu itu, gunakanlah waktu itu untuk dihabiskan bersama keluargamu. Jangan sampai nantinya kamu menyesal. Kamu mengerti kan ?" ujar Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya kearah puncak kepala Hinata, lalu mengelusnya pelan. Hinata bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari tangan Naruto.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak."

Kereta api menuju tempat tinggal Hinata pun akhirnya berangkat. Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada semua orang yang mengantarnya. Walaupun sedih meninggalkan mereka, tapi Hinata memang harus melakukannya kan ? Toh, rumahnya meamng bukan disini kan sebenarnya.

'Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan kalian.'

ooo

Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Hinata menguatkan dirinya dulu. Sebenarnya, ia agak takut masuk kedalam. Tapi, ia penasaran apa reaksi dari keluarganya melihatnya yang baru pulang sejak 2 hari kemarin.

Saat Hinata akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dari dalam. Ternyata yang membukanya adalah Sakura, adik tirinya.

"Mama! Kak Hinata sudah pulang!" teriak Sakura nyaring. Tak lama kemudian, ayah dan ibu tirinya keluar menghampiri Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat ibu tirinya langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"Kamu ini kemana saja ? Gak pulang 2 hari tanpa memberi kabar ? Kami sangat khawatir tau!" omel ibu tirinya.

'Apa ? Gak beri kabar ? Apa mereka gak telpon ayahku ? ' batin Hinata mengingat Kushina mengatakan akan menelpon keluarganya untuk memberi izin.

"A-aku… menginap dirumah kepala stasiun di Desa Konoha," jawab Hinata. Mendengar jawaban itu, semuanya langsung diam membeku.

ooo

"Desa Konoha adalah desa kecil yang damai yang letaknya di kaki bukit, berbatasan langsung dengan hutan. Dulu, ayah sering kesana untuk sekedar rekreasi bersama keluarga ayah. Niatnya, ayah ingin mengajak kalian kapan-kapan jalan-jalan ke desa itu. Namun kini, desa itu sudah rata dengan tanah."

"Apa yang terjadi pada desanya ?"

"Saat ayah berumur 20 tahun, terjadi bencana longsor di desa itu. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Desa itupun terkubur dengan tanah. Kini, jalur masuk ke desa itu sudah ditutup. Stasiun Konoha juga sudah lama sekali gak pernah dibuka. Karena itu, ayah kaget sekali mendengar ceritamu yang bilang kalau kamu menginap dirumah kepala stasiun Konoha di desa Konoha."

"Jadi selama ini, aku menginap dimana ? Dan dengan siapa selama ini aku bicara ?"

Hinata membolak balik lembaran koran lama, mencari berita tentang kejadian longsor beberapa tahun silam. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Lembaran yang berisi tentang kejadian longsor itu dan daftar nama korban berserta fotonya.

Hinata pun mulai membaca daftar nama korban yang tewas.

Yamanaka Ino (12 tahun)

Shimura Sai (13 tahun)

Sabaku Gaara (11 tahun)

Inuzuka Kiba (12 tahun)

Liu Tenten (13 tahun)

Semakin lama membacanya, semakin membuat Hinata sedih.

Teuchi (45 tahun)

Ayame (15 tahun)

Air matanya pun mulai berjatuhan.

Namikaze Kushina (35 tahun)

Namikaze Minato (36 tahun)

Tangisan Hinata makin tak terbendung membaca nama kedua orang tadi, sampai sebuah nama membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Namikaze Naruto (12 tahun)

Senyuman Naruto yang sangat cerah itupun kembali terlintas dipikiran Hinata.

Akhirnya, kini Hinata bisa mengerti kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya saat di stasiun. Ia juga akhirnya bisa mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto saat itu.

"Ternyata, tiketmu itu jauh lebih banyak sampai kau bisa pergi duluan dari padaku, ya," gumam Hinata.

"Kakak!" panggil Sakura menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku menemukan ini di saku celanamu. Apa ini ?"

Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Benda yang dipegang Sakura itu adalah tiket keretanya yang sudah dibentuk salib oleh Naruto. Ternyata, hanya benda itu saja yang nyata. Hinata merasa kalau dua hari yang lalu ia bertemu Naruto di sebuah tempat yang seperti surga.

"Ini…"

Hinata pun meraih tiket itu lalu tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"… tiket untuk ke surga."

 _ ***The End***_

Lagi gak punya inspirasi ngebikin ff, eh jadinya kayak gini. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, soalnya bagian terakhirnya kutulis di tabletku.

Sudahlah, gitu aja. Mohon reviewnya minna!


End file.
